


The Prey

by dystini



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, looks like non-con but isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystini/pseuds/dystini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ofc hunts down Kili for some wild, semi-violent consensual sex, though it seems non-con at first. In my head it's Kili but you could probably imagine anyone you wanted and it would work. Chapter two is the reverse, him capturing her.</p><p>I might continue this as ideas occur to me.</p><p>Pure, unadulterated smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her turn

She crouched in the shadows. She'd been stalking this prey for weeks. She knew his habits, his routines, where he would be at any given moment. She chose this spot for a reason. It was remote, deserted, no other beings any where close. No one to rescue him.

She waits. There's a noise. He's coming, right on schedule. She tenses, ready. There he is, right where she wants him. She springs, pouncing, slamming him into the wall. She bites at his neck. He struggles, trying to push her away. She's got him pinned against the wall with her body. He can't get leverage. She continues biting his neck, his shoulder through his clothing. She tries to kiss him, he turns his head. She grabs his hair, pulling his head to where she wants it. He yelps in pain. She crushes her lips to his, forcing her tongue between his lips, plundering his mouth.

He goes limp. She isn't fooled. She knows this is a ruse. She continues her assault on his mouth. He doesn't react. She growls, goes back to biting his neck, interspersed with licks and kisses. He tastes so good and his scent in her nose is intoxicating. Unconsciously her guard drops, she lessens the pressure holding him to the wall. It's the moment he's been waiting for. He pushes her violently away and bolts down the hall.

She's after him in a flash, tripping him. He falls to the floor hard, breath whooshing out of him. She throws herself on top of him, straddling him. She claws at his clothing, nearly ripping his tunic as she pulls it up over his head. She leaves his arms tangled in the fabric. She bites at his chest, leaving little red marks from her teeth. She drags her nails down his body, leaving long red scratches. They're both breathing heavily. He struggles to free his arms from the tunic. She slides down to sit on his legs, swiftly opening his trousers. His shaft springs forth, fully hard.

She engulfs him with her mouth. He stills. One wrong move now could result in serious pain for him. She works on his shaft, nipping, licking, sucking. He groans and whimpers involuntarily, the sounds ripped from him by her actions. She stops. He groans, whether he wants to admit it or not, that felt good and he didn't want her to stop. She stands, one foot between his legs, uncomfortably close to his jewels.

"Move and I'll crush them." she warns. She strips off her clothes. He watches her with hooded eyes. Once nude, she bends over and grasps his shaft in her hand, meeting his eyes. She straddles him and in one swift move impales herself on him. He inhales sharply at the feel of her around him. She begins rocking against his hips hard. It's pain/pleasure for him as she's grinding him against the hard stone floor. He whimpers then forces himself to remember the rules of the game. He frees his arms from the tunic. Panting, he tries to ignore the surges of pleasure within him. She cries out in pleasure. He watches her, waiting. Her eyes close. His arms rocket up, grabbing her as he rolls them over. Once on top, he pulls out of her, pushing to his feet, trying to run. His trousers are around his ankles, making this difficult. She lunges, catching the trousers with one hand. He falls, struggling to shake them free of his feet. He succeeds, regains his feet. She lunges again, just missing him. He takes off running.

She's up and after him. He curses the fact that she can run faster than him. She cuts him off. He dodges to one side. There's a doorway. He runs through it. It's a dead end. He curses and turns around. She appears in the doorway.

"Now I've got you." she growls.

She stalks towards him. He backs up. He feints right. She isn't fooled. His bare back hits the cold wall. She's right in front of him. She trails a nail down his chest, her eyes smoldering with lust. He swallows hard. He frantically looks around. There is no escape. She grins and then turns around.

Wait, what? He's confused. Why isn't she attacking him? She backs into him, rubbing against his body. She grabs his hands, bringing them around to cup her breasts. She bends over, his hands slide down her body. She reaches between her legs to grab his shaft. She guides it to her opening, moving so he slides inside. He grips her hips. She's just used her greatest weapon. She knows how he adores this position.

He thrusts into her. She moans. This is cheating and she knows it but neither of them could care. He snakes an arm around her waist, lifting her up. He turns them, so she's facing the wall. She places her hands upon it. He grips her hips again, hard, digging his fingers into her flesh. He thrusts, she moans and he loses it. He slams into her repeatedly, leaning over to bite her shoulder hard. One hand slides around to cup her breast, pulling and teasing the nipple. She cries out. There's pain, but there's pleasure, so much pleasure.

She digs her nails into the wall, hanging on for dear life as he thrusts into her, hard and fast, one hand on her hip, the other roughly massaging her breast. He bites and nips at the nape of her neck and along her shoulders, once even breaking the skin. The salty taste of her blood mixed with sweat, broke his last restraint and he came with a guttural scream, thrusting sporadically, pulling her hips back against him with both hands. Moments later she followed, screaming his name.

They sank to the ground, he cradled her in his arms. She slipped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder as they both caught their breath.

"That was fun." she said, still out of breath.

"Aye, it was." he answered. "You cheated."

"I know," she said. Do you care?"

"Not in the slightest." he replied.

They rested a few moments more, then got up and found their clothes and dressed, pointing out the marks and bruises on each other's bodies.

"Til next time." he said as they parted.

"Looking forward to it." she answered.

They went on their separate ways. He was already planning how he was going to catch his prey.


	2. His Turn

She woke abruptly. She kept her eyes closed, listening intently, but no sounds seemed out of place. She relaxed. It must have been a dream. She was safe in her room. She rolled onto her back, stretching her arms above her head as she got comfortable again.

Suddenly hands grabbed her wrists, restraining them. Her eyes flew open as she screamed but she could see nothing in the pitch black room. She felt her wrists being tied down as a voice came from the darkness “Shhhh, it’s alright. I won’t hurt you…much.”

She struggled and kicked, but hit nothing and could not free herself. She screamed for help, lapsing into curses when she remembered that she specifically chose this room for it’s thick walls and lack of anyone close by. She greatly valued her privacy; a fact that was now coming back to bite her.

The voice chuckled, “Regretting your choice of room are you?” Hands pushed her blankets down her body, purposely tangling them around her feet. “So you sleep nude, that’s quite convenient for me.”

Lips engulfed her nipple, a tongue swirled around it, making her gasp. Teeth nipped at it painfully as a hand slid down her body. With a last nip the mouth left her nipple as the hand slid lower. It was joined by a second hand and soon her foot was freed from the blankets. She felt something slip around her ankle. She kicked with her other leg, hearing a grunt as it connected with something. Unfortunately the blankets still wrapped around it softened the blow and the hands never faltered in tying her leg to the bed. She flailed her free leg around the best she could but the hands quickly caught it and soon it joined the other leg.

She was now helpless, her legs spread wide and tied to the bed and her arms stretched above her head, tied together as well as to the bed. She felt a weight at the bottom of the bed, between her feet, and then hands sliding up her legs. The room was still pitch black and she could see nothing , no matter how much she strained. The hands continued up her body, crossing her abdomen to cup her breasts. She felt a body brush against hers as legs moved to straddle her, the hard, hot shaft settling against her center left her with no doubts about the gender of her attacker or of his lack of clothing.

The hands continued to caress her breasts, occasionally pinching and pulling on the nipples until she was whimpering, despite her best efforts to stifle the sounds. She felt the roughness of a scruffy beard as one hand was replaced by a mouth and teeth. A moan escaped her as the mouth suckled and the teeth nipped at her nipple, the hand pulling and pinching at her other nipple in sync. She felt him shift as the hand slipped down her body to cup her center, a finger gently sliding through her folds. The hand caressed her, the thumb finding and rubbing her nub as a finger slid inside of her. She moaned again, not bothering to try to hide her pleasure as the finger was joined by a second and the mouth kissed down her body to replace the thumb.

Soon all she was aware of was a warm tongue caressing her nub as thick fingers worked themselves in and out of her. She shifted the best she could in her restraints, trying to get the fingers to hit her special spot. The hand shifted as well, never stopping their motion but avoiding what she so desperately wanted. She groaned. She was so close. Suddenly both the hand and mouth pulled away from her. She whimpered in protest. The voice spoke, “It’s a bit chilly in here, isn’t it? Perhaps I’d better start a fire. I wouldn’t want you to catch a chill.”

She grumbled in frustration as she felt him leave the bed. “You are pure evil, you know that.” she said.

“I know.” he replied and she could hear the grin in his voice. 

She slowly caught her breath as the room gradually filled with light. She saw him backlit by the flames, the light flickering against the hard planes of his body. She had to admit that the warmth felt good but being warmed by his hot body would feel better. She watched him strut towards the bed. “Now where was I?” he mused. “Oh yes, I remember.” he continued as he climbed back between her legs.

He grinned at her as he lowered his head and attacked her center with his lips and tongue and even his teeth on occasion. He was rough about it, his beard scratching her thighs, but she didn’t care as her pleasure built. She was moaning, panting, whimpering, escalating to a husky scream as he shoved three fingers into her dripping wetness. He twisted his fingers just so as he rammed them into her, his lips and teeth tugging on her nub. She screamed as her orgasm exploded over her, writhing in her bonds. 

He kept pumping his fingers into her until she begged him to stop. “Please, I need you. I need you inside me.” she moaned.

He stopped, pulling his fingers from her. “But I was just inside of you.” he teased. “You’re going to have to tell me which part you want. My tongue, perhaps?”

She glared at him. He grinned back, waiting. “Your cock. I want your big hard cock inside me.” she finally answered.

“In a moment, there’s one thing I have to do first.” he said. She eyed him suspiciously, wondering what new torture his devious mind had come up with. But he simply turned and untied her legs, bending them up towards her body as he positioned himself to enter her. In one swift thrust he buried himself to the hilt. She groaned and wrapped her legs around him. He began slowly, pulling himself almost all the way out of her before slowly sliding all the way back in. She countered by moving her hips, trying to increase the pace. He allowed it, leaning over her to capture her lips with his. They kissed passionately, tongues dueling as he thrust into her faster.

The kiss broke when they both started panting as he thrust harder and faster. She met him on every thrust using her legs around his hips to pull him deeper. Moans filled the room almost but not quite drowning out the thumps as the bed rocked with the wild movements of their bodies. Her orgasm hit first, her back arched as she screamed her pleasure before subsiding into shudders of pure bliss. Those shudders rippled all the way into his body, triggering his own orgasm a minute later. He thrust into her hard, once, twice, before all but collapsing on top of her. After a moment he slid to the side, falling onto his back next to her.

Their breathing slowed as they recovered. He turned and propped himself up on one arm, looking down at her with a fond smile. “Did you like that?” he asked.

“Very much, but I’d like it more if you untied my arms.” she responded.

“Oh, sorry.” he said sheepishly as he reached up and untied her.

She stretched her arms, moving them around to regain circulation. They were a bit numb and sore from being restrained for so long. “This is going to be hard to top.”

“I have faith that you’re up to the challenge.” he said.

“Oh I have no doubt that I can do it. It’ll just take a lot more thought and work.” she grinned at him. The grin softened into a smile. “Stay til morning?” she asked.

“Of course.” he answered, pulling the blankets over them and settling her comfortably in his arms.


End file.
